


My Brother's Keeper

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [156]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bobby Smoak, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: William receives a call in the middle of the night. His genius brother has gotten himself arrested in Vegas.





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This is the first installment in the series that doesn't have an appearance by Oliver, Felicity, or Tommy. There was a great deal of interest expressed in learning more about Bobby's arrest that he hinted at in To Thine Own Self Be True.
> 
> This installment is 153/156. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

 

The police officer slid open the metal door and Bobby followed him down a long corridor lit by overhead fluorescent lights that flickered and hummed. The officer stopped in front of a window with a sliding plexiglass partition. The man behind the glass didn’t look up as he spoke, “Name?”

“Robert John Smoak,” Bobby answered.

The man retrieved a large sealed envelope. He handed Bobby a list and tore the seal on the envelope. “One pair of shoelaces, black. One keychain with six keys. One leather wallet. Sixty-seven cents. One leather belt, black.” Bobby tuned out as the man listed every credit card, ID, and condom in his wallet. He signed the paper that he’d initialed the night before, affirming all his possessions had been returned to him.

Bobby followed a different police officer to a second metal gate. A loud buzzer caused Bobby to wince in pain. The officer pushed open the door, and gestured Bobby to go through. Bobby stepped into a room tiled with beige linoleum. The seating was a hodgepodge of colors and materials.

Standing in front of the gate was a scowling William. He stood with a wide stance and his arms folded across his chest. His brother looked so much like his dad, Bobby rolled his eyes. William raised a lone brow, “Maybe you’d like it back in your cell, your highness?”

Bobby arched a brow in reply.

William laughed and pulled his brother into a hug, “You okay?”

“Prison wasn’t something on my bucket list,” Bobby snarked.

“You’re more dramatic than Becks. You were in jail, not prison,” William said as he draped an arm over his brother’s shoulder.

“Did you tell mom and dads?” Bobby asked with concern. He wasn’t sure which of his parents he dreaded finding out the most.

“First, if I told your parents, they’d be here, not me. Second, no way in hell was I going to be the one to call and tell them their precious genius was arrested for underage drinking, touching a lap dancer, and solicitation.”

“Only one of those things is actually true,” Bobby grumbled.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t calling up Felicity and asking her to pick the crime she thought you were most like to have committed,” William said as he opened the door to freedom.

Bobby shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. “How did you get them to drop the charges?”

“Lucky for you, one of my buddies from SCU is in the DA’s office. I called him up and he remembered you from my wedding. Once I gave him your version of events and he read the statement from the dancer, he dropped the charges.” William pointed at a white rental car, “Let’s get you something to eat. We have time before our flight.”

“I guess we’re flying commercial,” Bobby said sullenly as he got into the passenger seat.

William turned the car on, “You guessed correctly. I didn’t want to explain to Tommy why I was taking the family jet to Vegas for an hour.”

“You could’ve told him it wasn’t any of his business,” Bobby said as he started threading his shoes with his laces.

William looked at him with disbelief, “That wouldn’t have made him suspicious at all.” He handed his brother a bottle of water and a small packet of Tylenol.

“Bless you,” Bobby said as he took the pain tablets and guzzled the water.

“You flew commercial here, I don’t know what the big deal is flying it home,” William said. “Sometimes, you are such a billionaire.”

“Yesterday when I flew in, I didn’t have the hangover from hell.” Bobby finished his bottle of water. “Last time I checked, you’re more of a billionaire than me. I don’t have full access to my trust fund yet.”

“Good thing too, you’d blow it all on booze and hookers,” William teased.

“I can’t believe Emma actually finds you funny,” Bobby groused as he helped himself to William’s open bottle of water.

“Nah, she married me for my money,” William responded. “That place looks like a good place for a hangover breakfast.”

“Oh, god, did you tell Emma?” Bobby asked. His sister-in-law was going to delight in teasing him.

William laughed. “Guess which one of the three charges she picked?”

Bobby was sure Emma picked the right charge, but he also knew she was going to enjoy herself at his expense. “I’m never going to live this down.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s going to frame your mugshot and place it on her nightstand,” William said with a broad grin before getting out of the car. “It’s a great picture.”

“Damn it,” Bobby said following his brother into the diner. “The press is going to get that mugshot. I’m an idiot to think I can keep this from mom and dads.”

“Relax,” William held up two fingers for the hostess, “the LVPD’s cybersecurity is about as effective as the SCPD’s. When we get home, we’re wiping everything else. Your mom and dads will never find out, unless you tell them.”

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as he slid into the booth, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but I totally gave a copy of your mugshot to Emma,” William said as he turned over his mug for the waitress to fill with coffee.

 

Bobby pushed his empty plate to the center of the table and sighed with contentment. The stack of pancakes, western omelet, bacon and hash browns were exactly what he needed to chase away his hangover. “Thanks. I feel a lot better.”

“Oh, you’re paying for breakfast,” William grinned.

“You sure that’s all you want?” Bobby asked pointing to an empty bowl of oatmeal.

William rubbed his tummy, “I don’t have the metabolism of a teenager anymore and having two kids means I don’t get to work out as much anymore.”

“I thought your leather has been looking a little tight lately,” Bobby deadpanned. His big brother was completely devoid of body fat and was probably more ripped at thirty-one than he’d been when he first put on a mask at nineteen. “The criminals won’t take you seriously if you split your pants.”

“You want to tell me what happened last night?”  William asked.

Bobby shrugged, “It was all a big misunderstanding.”

William signaled the waitress for more coffee. “Those make for the best stories.”               

“A bunch of us came to town for Toby’s bachelor party,” Bobby began. “We went to dinner, did a little gambling, went dancing at a club – eventually we ended up at a strip club.”

 

The music was thumping and the neon lights were strobing as Bobby entered the strip club with his friends. He showed the bouncer his fake ID without any fear that it would be rejected. He had spent a lot of money on it and it had been working like a charm all night. He followed his fellow med students to a table and sat down.

Bobby wasn’t a virgin, and in medical school, he’d seen more naked women than he could count, but he was having a hard time figuring out where to look. It was his first time in a strip club and he was slightly uncomfortable. He could hear his mom and grandma’s voices as they told him about the darker side of living in Las Vegas. Women were often viewed as a commodity and not human beings. He knew his grandma had put up with a lot of men who thought that her job as a cocktail waitress entitled them to touch and kiss her without her consent.

“You’re allowed to look, kid,” Toby said as he clapped Bobby on the back and sat down next to him. “That’s what they’re here for.”

A topless waitress placed a bottle of tequila, limes and salt on the table. The future doctors all cheered, as she poured out the first shot.

“To freedom,” Kyle, Toby’s best man, said holding out his shot glass.

The six men all held their glasses aloft, “To freedom.”

By the time they finished the first bottle of tequila, Bobby was no longer shy with his gaze. He cheered alongside his friends as the women on stage removed their clothing.

Toby nudged Bobby and pointed towards a door where a pretty girl with long black hair stood, “We got you something.”

Bobby read the neon sign over the woman’s head, “The Champagne Room? Shouldn’t you be the one getting a lap dance?”

“Amanda would kill me,” Toby said. “Besides, you’re too old to be a virgin,” his friend winked.

Bobby didn’t even bother correcting his friend. Toby and the others had known him for almost four years and they took great pleasure in teasing him about his age. It was only over the past year that they’d begun including him in social activities and not treating him like a child in need of a babysitter. They’d invited him to Vegas, on the condition he could get himself a convincing fake ID. They didn’t want a PG bachelor party because Bobby was only nineteen.

He really didn’t want a lap dance. He was sure he’d enjoy it, but he also didn’t like the idea of paying for sexual attention. He loved being raised in a family of strong women, but he knew all of the women in his life would be disappointed in him.

Bobby could feel the eyes of all his friends studying him. If he refused their gift, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Go on,” Toby encourage. “We only paid for fifteen minutes. The clock is ticking.”

Bobby crossed the room to the sound of his friends’ wolf whistles. What his friends didn’t know, he couldn’t be teased about. He followed the woman, who didn’t look much older than him, into a small, dimly lit room. With the door closed, Bobby could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and he felt unsteady on his feet. He needed to slow down on the alcohol. He was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up the next day.

“I’m Brandy,” she said with a vacant smile.

Bobby held out his hand, “Robert.”

Brandy shook her head and pointed to the sign behind her, “You’re not allowed to touch me, it’s the law. Don’t worry, I can touch you.” She pointed to a chair, “Sit there.”

Bobby followed her direction and sat down, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Sure honey,” she said as she began to slowly dance in front of him.

“No really. My mom grew up in Vegas and my grandma worked at Caesar’s,” he babbled nervously as he fisted his hands against his thighs. “You can stop. I mean, you’ll obviously still get paid, but this isn’t necessary.”

Brandy stopped dancing and tilted her head. “Are you gay?”

“No,” he shook his head.

Brandy suddenly looked uncomfortable and folded her arms across her chest. She no longer looked confident, but slightly ashamed. “If you don’t find me attractive, I can get you another girl,” she offered.

“No, you’re beautiful,” he said quickly, trying to reassure her. “It’s like I said before, I’ve never done this before. I guess I’m nervous.”

A small smile played on her lips, “I’ve never had a virgin in here before.”

“I’m not a virgin,” he mumbled.

Brandy smiled, “I meant a lap dance virgin. I promise to be gentle.” She pointed to his hands, “You could sit on your hands, so you don’t forget the rule. There’s a camera in the corner, but they don’t always use it. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble your first time.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said as he took her advice and sat on his hands. “No touching.”

“Good boy,” she said as she ruffled his hair and straddled his lap. “You’re very handsome. You look familiar.”

He flashed his most charming smile, “I have one of those faces.”

“Did you go to Shadow Ridge High School?” she asked as she removed her bra.

“I’m not from here,” he reminded her, his eyes trained on her face.

“Where’d your mom go?” Brandy asked as she slowly ground against him.

Bobby was sure he knew the answer to her question, but between the alcohol and the blood rushing from his brain, he couldn’t remember. “I’m not sure. I know she hated it.”

“She’s lucky she got out,” Brandy said as her hips twisted above him and she pushed her breasts against his chest.

Her head fell back and she suddenly went rigid. It took Bobby a moment to realize she was having a seizure. “Shit,” he said as he became instantly sober. He gently lowered her to the floor, and rolled her onto her side. He checked her breathing before he began to time her seizure.

“It’s okay, Brandy,” he said gently. “You’re going to be okay.” Bobby continued to talk to her as he checked her wrists for a medical alert bracelet.

Brandy reached for Bobby’s hand and she mumbled.

He lowered his head until he was eye level with her, “You just had a seizure. Can you tell me your name?”

“Amy,” she said.

“Amy?” he asked with slight confusion.

“Brandy is my work name,” she answered.

“Okay, Amy. I’m going to ask you some questions,” he informed her.

She nodded.

“Are you epileptic?” he asked.

“Yes.” Amy narrowed her eyes as she studied his face, “Are you a doctor?”

“No, but I’m in medical school and I’m doing my practical rotation right now in emergency medicine,” he answered. “This seizure was about ninety seconds. Is that typical for you?”

“I guess,” she answered.

“How frequently do you get seizures?”

“When I take my meds, I don’t get them,” she answered.

“Why aren’t you taking your meds?” he asked.

“I couldn’t afford them this month,” her eyes darted away from him, “and I’m pregnant.”

Alarmed, Bobby sat up, “Amy, how many weeks are you?”

“Eight,” she answered.

“Amy, we need to get you to a hospital. We need a doctor to take a look at you to make sure you and your baby are okay.”

Amy struggled to sit up, “I can’t go to the hospital. I can’t afford the deductible.”

“No, lay still for a minute.” Bobby removed the cash from his wallet. He’d won six thousand playing blackjack and had no need of the money. “You need to see a doctor. Don’t worry about the deductible.”

“I can’t accept that,” she said as she pushed the money aside. “I don’t have sex for money.”

“And I’m not asking you to.” He saw the skepticism on her face. If they were in Starling, he’d just send her to his grandmother’s clinic. They would treat her for free. He needed her to see the money as not having any strings attached. “What if I give you the address of my lawyer and you can send her the money whenever you have it?” he asked. “You could come up with your own payment plan.”

“Your lawyer?” she asked incredulously.

“Amy, I won that money tonight. It’s not real to me. You need it more than I do,” he said to her as he pressed the money into her hand. “Pay me back. Don’t pay me back. I don’t care. You really need to go to the hospital. If not for you, for your baby.”

“I can’t. If my boss finds out I’m epileptic or I’m pregnant, he’ll fire me,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I need this job for as long as I can keep it.”

“Strobe lights aren’t good for someone with seizures, especially for someone not taking her meds,” Bobby said checking her pulse.

The door to the room opened and a large man shouted, “Time’s up.” When the man looked into the room, his eyes went wide and he stormed into the room. He picked Bobby off the floor by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall, “What the fuck is happening in here? You okay, Brandy?”

Bobby forced his arms to go loose at his side. It wouldn’t help his situation if he went all vigilante on the bouncer. “Brandy needs to,” Bobby began.

“He tried to pay me for sex, but when I told him no, he pushed me to the floor,” Amy lied.

“What?” Bobby asked with disbelief. “Amy?”

“Get out of here,” the bouncer told Amy. “Tell Dennis to call the cops.”

Amy ducked out of the room without looking at Bobby.

The bouncer shoved Bobby into the chair. He picked up Bobby’s wallet and cell from the floor, and handed it to him. “Don’t do anything stupid,” the bouncer growled as he stepped into the hall.

Bobby wanted to defend himself, but he’d been acting as Amy’s doctor and he couldn’t reveal her medical condition without her permission. He quickly texted Toby and told him the club figured out he was underage. He advised his friends to get out before the cops showed up and they got into trouble for providing alcohol to a minor. He told Toby not to worry about him and he’d see him in the morning. The last thing Bobby wanted to do was ruin his friend’s bachelor party.

He stared at his phone as he tried to decide if he should make a call. Bobby took a deep breath, “Call Will.”

“Bobby?” William asked sleepily. “Are you okay?”

“I think I’m in a lot of trouble,” Bobby said softly.

“Where are you?” William asked, instantly alert.

“Vegas,” Bobby answered.

“Vegas?” William asked with confusion.

Bobby sighed, “Yeah. Listen, I think I’m about to be arrested.”

“Arrested?”

“Can you please stop repeating everything I say? I need you to come get me. When I’m arrested, you’ll be my one call,” Bobby said.

“What did you do?” William asked with concern. “Maybe I should call the lawyers.”

“Don’t. I didn’t do anything wrong. It’s a misunderstanding. I’ll explain everything later. Please don’t tell mom and dads.” Two police officers entered the room, “I gotta go.” Bobby hung up the phone. He had no doubt William would come for him. He just needed to be smart.

The female police officer took one look at Bobby and her face lit up with a smile of recognition, “We got ourselves a whale.”

“What?” the male officer asked, looking Bobby up and down with confusion.

“He’s Bobby Smoak, heir to the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak fortune,” she said. “He’s the genius one, and he’s not twenty-one.”

“He’s one of those freaks’ kids in Starling?” the male officer asked. “Figures their kid would be a sex perv too.”

Bobby closed his eyes and counted to ten. He refused to be baited into speaking. He was the son of Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, the grandson of Quentin Lance, and the nephew of Roy Harper and Lyla Michaels. If there was one thing they all taught him, it was to never speak to a cop without a lawyer present.

“What’s your name?” the male officer asked.

“Robert John Smoak,” he answered.

“What’s your date of birth?” the male officer asked.

“November twelfth,” he answered.

“Don’t be smart kid,” the female officer snapped. “What year were you born?”

“2020,” he answered.

“Nineteen isn’t old enough for this club,” the female officer smirked, “or for you to smell like a still.”

“Stand up, you little perv,” the male cop instructed. “Hands on your head.”

Bobby did as instructed.

“You have any weapons on you?” the officer asked.

“No, sir,” Bobby answered.

The officer frisked him. He took Bobby’s keys, phone and wallet, and handed them to his partner. He took hold of Bobby’s wrist and lowered it behind his back. Bobby shivered as the cool metal bracelet snapped around his wrist. “Robert Smoak, for starters, you are under arrest for the underage consumption of alcohol.”

Bobby listened as his Miranda warning was read to him. He acknowledged he understood his rights and then immediately said, “I want a lawyer.”

 

“Where’d you get the fake ID?” William asked. “You’re too famous to use one back home.”

That was one piece of information, Bobby was reluctant to tell. If William wasn’t mad about everything else Bobby had done, he was going to be mad about where Bobby had obtained the fake ID. “I got it from Teeth,” he confessed the name of one of the most violent and prolific criminals operating in Starling.

“Teeth?” William hissed angrily. “Are you insane?”

Bobby leaned forward, “What’s the point of knowing all about criminals if you don’t take advantage of it?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was dad’s motto when he wore a mask,” William snapped. “You’re an inspiration.”

“I bought a fake ID off him. It’s not a big deal,” Bobby said defensively. “Doctor Midnight brought him in the day after Bobby bought it off him,” he cringed at referring to himself in the third person. “He’s off the street.”

“Tommy is right. You, are an absolute idiot. You don’t think Teeth recognized who you were, Robert Smoak?” William asked in an angry whisper. “Don’t you think he’ll drop your name when he tries to plead out with the DA?”

“Relax, it was a fake ID, that I no longer have in my possession. I didn’t commit a felony buying it,” Bobby snapped back. “He doesn’t have any proof I was a customer.”

“We don’t use our knowledge of criminal enterprises for our own personal gain. It’s not why we do this,” William angrily hissed. “If I tell dad and Unlce Roy, that’s it for you - no more Doctor Midnight.”

Bobby’s eyes welled with tears and he looked away from his brother’s disappointed eyes, “I just wanted to go on a trip with the guys.”

William sighed. He reached across the table and squeezed his brother’s hand. “Okay, Bobby. Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Bobby promised as he wiped his eyes.

William leaned against the booth, “Let’s get back to the story. You were arrested.”

Bobby looked out the window, “I was only trying to help her.”

“I know,” William said kindly. “Even drunk and at a strip club, you can’t help being a hero.”

“I thought she’d tell the truth when she saw they were arresting me, but she didn’t,” Bobby said sadly.

When Bobby had first started wearing his mask, his dad promised him he’d get used to being disappointed by the people he was trying to help. Desperate people often made desperate choices. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Amy had sacrificed him to save her job.

“She did,” William said. “Once her shift was over, she went to the police station and told them what really happened. She asked them to tell you that she was going to the hospital and thank you.”

Bobby smiled, “Good. I hope the baby is okay.”

The waitress placed the bill on the table. William waggled his eyebrows at his brother. Bobby chuckled and grabbed the bill. He glanced at the bill and the note typed beneath the amount due. He sheepishly looked at his brother, “They don’t take credit cards.” Bobby reached into his pocket and placed sixty-seven cents on the table, “That’s all my cash.”

William pulled his wallet from his pocket and placed cash onto the table, “You are such a pain in the ass.”

“Thanks for coming for me,” Bobby said sincerely.

“That’s what brothers do.” William stood up, “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> This installment was a test to see if you have any interest in reading fics about the children of Oliver, Felicity and Tommy. I have more ideas for fics about William and Emma as they begin to date and seeing the Smoak children as they get involved in the family business, but I'm not sure if there is genuine interest in reading fics just about the kids. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
